Dracul
by Ney Naoe
Summary: Urlaub in Transylvanien klingt doch ganz gut...oder?
1. Und so beginnt es...

Titel: Dracul  
  
Teil: 1/4 (wahrscheinlich)  
  
Serie: WeiÃŸ Kreuz  
  
Autor: Ney Naoe (Nittle Gasper)  
  
EMail: nittle_gasper@yahoo.de  
  
HP: http://lovemeordie.de.vu  
  
Rating: PG, Serie  
  
Warnungen: Humor, Horror  
  
Beschreibung: Schwarz machen Urlaub am ungemÃ¼tlichsten Ort der Welt  
  
Bemerkungen: Nein nicht Ã–sterreich ihr Nasen *lol* obwohl es ein wenig damit zu tun hat (lesen dann wisst ihr was ich meine)  
  
Als Hintergrundmusik: ENomine - 'Finsternis' (Die CD ist toll, macht richtig kreativ!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Transsylvanien?" Schuldig starrte auf die Flugtickets vor ihm. "Hat der Werwolf Schulden bei Frankenstein oder sowas?"  
  
Crawford seufzte leise, er war es langsam leid sich stÃ¤ndig zu wiederholen: "Wir haben diese Reise gewonnen Schuldig..."  
  
"Wo? Bei 'Bloody-airline'?" Der Deutsche fand das scheinbar unheimlich witzig.  
  
"ICH KOMME NICHT MIT!"  
  
Die beiden MÃ¤nner drehten sich irritiert um und glaubten ihren Augen kaum, unter der alten, ausladenten Treppe hockte ein SEHR verzweifelt aussehender....Farfarello!  
  
"Das ist jetzt n Witz oder?"  
  
Nagi saÃŸ auf der Treppe und blÃ¤tterte in einem Waffenmagazin, bis vor zehn Minuten war es noch ein Flugblatt eines ComputerfachgeschÃ¤ftes gewesen aber ihm erschien das jetzt wichtiger.  
  
"He Silberkugeln sind im Angebot!"  
  
"ZEIG HER!"  
  
Farfarello riss den Katalogteil an sich und verzog sich wieder in sein Eckchen: "ohohgutgutdiebrauchenwirjajabrauchengutgut!"  
  
Drei groÃŸe Fragezeichen tauchten Ã¼ber Schwarz' KÃ¶pfen auf.  
  
Was auf Gottes zubetonierter Erde konnte eien Wahnsinnigen noch Wahnsinniger machen?  
  
Der Tag der Abreise war gekommen und drei vollkommen von Urlaubsstimmung zugedudelten Assassins standen grinsend am Flughafen.  
  
Tja da gab es zwar dann auch noch die Nummer vier, aber der schleppte gerade drei schwere Koffer an.  
  
"jajaWaffengutbrauchenWaffen!"  
  
Der grÃ¶ÃŸte der drei vergrub sein Gesicht in seiner Hand.  
  
"KÃ¶nnen wir ihn nicht einfach aussetzen oder so?"  
  
Schuldigs Idee hatte was, aber es gab auch andere MÃ¶glichkeiten einen RUHIGEN, SCHÃ–NEN, FAMILIENURLAUB anzutreten!  
  
"Hier haben sie ihren Abholschein fÃ¼r ihren Hund Mister Crawford!"  
  
Die Frau lÃ¤chelte sÃ¼ÃŸ und reichte ihm die Papiere.  
  
"Sorgen sie bitte dafÃ¼r das er nicht gestÃ¶rt wird, es ist ein irischer Wolfshund und die kÃ¶nnen mitunter sehr bissig werden!"  
  
Schu lugte Ã¼ber die Schulter seines AnfÃ¼hrers und schnappte den Zettel.  
  
GlÃ¼cklich lÃ¤chelnd winkten Nagi, Brad und Schuldig der Transportbox nach die in die andere Richtung gekarrt wurde.  
  
"Gut das du Papiere fÃ¼r ihn hast Schuldig!"  
  
"Ja manchmal sind auch wir Deutschen nÃ¼tzlich Brad!" (Anm.d.A. das war ironisch gemeint!)  
  
Und so trabten unsere drei Helden nach einem kleinen Abstecher in den Duty- free Shop zu ihrem Flugzeug.  
  
Nagi war mit jeder Menge SÃ¼ssigkeiten beladen und Schuldig knabberte an einem Toast, er hatte den ganzen Tag vor Aufregung nichts gegessen und jetzt meldete sich sein Magen.  
  
Brad hatte sich mit einer Schachtel Zigarren zufrieden gegeben, auch wenn die so teuer wie eine X-Box gewesen war, he er hatte Urlaub!  
  
An Board der Boing war zwar Rauchverbot aber er hatte spÃ¤ter noch genug Zeit!  
  
Innerlich pries er Nagi fÃ¼r seinen Tick bei allen mÃ¶glichen Gewinnspielen mitzumachen, der Kleine hatte ein GefÃ¼hl fÃ¼r sowas bei ihnen Zuhause stapelten sich die unnÃ¼tzen Preise schon, kein Mensch brauchte 25 Tamagotchi!  
  
Allerdings fragte er sich bei welcher Zeitschrift so ein Gewinn ausgeschrieben war, er konnte sich nicht erinnern eine Postkarte mit dem Kennwort 'Transsylvanien' eingeworfen zu haben. (Und das war immer sein Job)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Umzusteigen konnte manchmal wirklich nervig sein, und sie muÃŸten das gleich 5mal!  
  
Wenigstens hatten sie 20 min in Wien gehabt und im Flughafen interssante Kleinigkeiten Ã¼ber Schu erfahren.  
  
Zuerst der zwanghaft auftretende Dialekt der Nagi und Brad dazu verleitet hatte wie die Affen zu lachen und dann trafen sie seine Exfreundin.  
  
"Soso.....Berliner ja?"  
  
Crawford grinste schief als sie in ihren Anschlussflug einstiegen.  
  
"Holt dai Goschn!" (1)  
  
20 Minuten und das Hochdeutschtraining von Jahren war dahin, Nagi grinste wie ein Irrer und Brad machte die ganze Zeit Ã–sterreicher-witze, Schuldig war in der HÃ¶lle.  
  
Wenn er doch nur auch fÃ¼r sich Papiere gehabt dann kÃ¶nnte er sich jetzt die Zeit mit Farfie vertreiben.  
  
Der eben genannte nagte sich eben durch die Gitterstangen, bessergesagt er versuchte es.  
  
Sein KÃ¤fig stand dirket neben einer Kiste Laborratten und der Ire war allergisch gegen diese Nager.  
  
"ACHOO!"  
  
"Ge host ghert da Hund do hot Schnupfn sollma des net lieba mÃ¶ldn?" (2)  
  
Zu Farfarellos GlÃ¼ck waren die Zollbeamten gerade zu beschÃ¤ftigt um sich um seinen kranken Hund zu kÃ¼mmern, sein Ziel war ja nicht hier, sollten sich die BehÃ¶rden in Transsylvanien darum kÃ¼mmern.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
RumÃ¤nien war ein groÃŸes Land was aber keineswegs hieÃŸ das InlandsflÃ¼ge ratsam waren, ganz besonders nicht wenn sie einen auf eine Landebahn im Nirgendwo brachten.  
  
"Wo zum Henker sind wir hier?"  
  
Farfarello bibberte und versuchte sich verzweifelt von Schuldig zu befreien.  
  
"GE HÃ„RST JETZ AUF ODA WOS!?" (3)  
  
Nagi war das Grinsen vergangen, wieso sagten einem Geographielehrer nie Sachen die man brauchen konnte?  
  
Warum sagten die nicht 'Hey haltet euch von Transsyvanien fern!', nein die sagten nur 'RumÃ¤nien wird langsam ein Indrustiestaat'!  
  
Vor den vier MÃ¤nnern erstreckte sich ein alter Weg der aussah als wÃ¼rde er schon seit Jahrtausenden bestehen, Steine lagen mitten auf der Fahrbahn, sie waren so groÃŸ das kein Auto an ihnen vorbeikommen kÃ¶nnte.  
  
Aber das war vermutlich auch nicht nÃ¶tig denn Ã¼berall konnte man HufabdrÃ¼cke sehen.  
  
"Ich will schwer hoffen das die von nem Vierbeiner sind!"  
  
Schuldig funkelte den 15 jÃ¤hrigen bÃ¶se an, Nagis Humor war unangebracht!  
  
Die Nacht war gerade erst hereingebrochen und die vier schalteten ihre Taschenlampen ein.  
  
ErschÃ¶pft trottenen sie schlieÃŸlich los, ihr Hotel sollte sich angeblich am Ende des Weges befinden.  
  
Farfarello hatte sich in einen unbeweglichen Ball verwandelt und krallte sich am Untergrund fest, das heiÃŸt bis plÃ¶tzlich ein Heulen zu hÃ¶ren war und der Ire auf den VorwÃ¤rtsgang schaltete.  
  
"FARFIIIIEEEEEE!"  
  
Keiner von ihnen hatten ihn vorher so rennen sehen, bevor sie zu ende blinzeln konnten war er auch schon in der Nebelwand verschwunden.  
  
"Irgendwie ne gute Idee..."  
  
Das Wetter wurde immer schlimmer und es begann nun auch noch zu regnen, der Boden wurde zu Schlamm und der Nebel immer dichter.  
  
Brad konnte erkennen das unterhalb des inzwischen ansteigenden Weges ein Moor lag, er konnte gerade weit genug sehen um das Schilf zu erahnen, FrÃ¶sche quackten laut und der Wind rauschte durch alte BÃ¤ume.  
  
Nagi fiel nur nebensÃ¤chlich ein wie schnell ihr Pilot weg gewesen war, der Alte hatte was gewusst!  
  
DafÃ¼r hasste der Telekinet ihn und bei Gott wenn er hier lebend rauskam wÃ¼rde ein gewisser Jemand einen Unfall mit einem Propeller haben!  
  
Keiner von ihnen bemerkte den manngroÃŸen Schatten der lautlos ihren Weg kreuzte, Brad war zusehr damit beschÃ¤ftigt Koffer zu schleppen und FrÃ¶sche anzubrÃ¼llen, Schuldig blÃ¤tterte sich durch ein deutsches WÃ¶rterbuch und wiederholte leise einzelne WÃ¶rter und Nagi hatte blutige Visionen Ã¼ber Farfarello der sie hier alleine gelassen hatte.  
  
Genau an der Stelle an der der Schatten kurz den Boden berÃ¼hrt hatte knallte Schuldig Gesicht voran in den Morast.  
  
"ScheiÃŸe wos zum Taifl...." (4)  
  
Sein Schrei hallten laut durch die umliegenden WÃ¤lder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(1) Halts Maul!  
  
(2) Haste gehÃ¶rt der Hund da hat Schnupfen, sollen wir das nicht lieber melden?  
  
(3) HÃ–RST DU JETZT SOFORT AUF DAMIT?  
  
(4) ScheiÃŸe was zum Teufel... (Bin mir nicht sicher ob das so stimmt, mein Wienerisch ist echt mies)  
  
Ã–hm ja wiedermal n Cliffhanger *lol*  
  
Aber das ist ja wiedermal nur ne Einleitung, die nÃ¤chsten drei werden lÃ¤nger (Die Story ist auf 4 Teile angelegt)  
  
Ich dachte ich nehm diesmal Schwarz als Hauptpersonen, also no WeiÃŸ hier drin, dafÃ¼r gibts 'Finsternis'!  
  
Das Schuldig Wienerischen Dialekt hat fiel mir spontan ein, is doch NIIIEDLICH oder?  
  
(DafÃ¼r werd ich jetzt von jemanden ganz bestimmten ermordet ich weiÃŸ es *lol*)  
  
FEEDBACK HER! 


	2. Das Grauen geht weiter...

Titel: Dracul  
  
Teil: 2/4 (wahrscheinlich)  
  
Serie: WeiÃŸ Kreuz  
  
Autor: Ney Naoe (Nittle Gasper)  
  
EMail: nittle_gasper@yahoo.de  
  
HP: http://lovemeordie.de.vu  
  
Rating: PG, Serie  
  
Warnungen: Humor, Horror  
  
Beschreibung: Schwarz machen Urlaub am ungemÃ¼tlichsten Ort der Welt  
  
Bemerkungen: Nein nicht Ã–sterreich ihr Nasen *lol* obwohl es ein wenig damit zu tun hat (lesen dann wisst ihr was ich meine)  
  
Als Hintergrundmusik: ENomine - 'Finsternis' (Die CD ist toll, macht richtig kreativ!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Schuldig begann wie wild in allen ihm bekannten Sprachen zu fluchen und hielt zitternd seinen Walkman hoch.  
  
Brad und Nagi tauschten genervte Blicke.  
  
"Es ist nur ein Walkman Schu, wenigstens wissen wir jetzt das Farfie hier lang lief und dein GepÃ¤ck noch nicht entsorgt hat!"  
  
Nagi kratzte sich am Hunterkopf und lieÃŸ seinen Blick Ã¼ber den Boden wandern.  
  
"Heilige ScheiÃŸe....."  
  
"Nagi!"  
  
Brad sah seinen 'kleinen Freund' mahnend an, keine SchimpfwÃ¶rter in seinem Urlaub, er hatte schon Schu ungestraft davonkommen lassen.  
  
"Seht euch das an......."  
  
Schuldig hÃ¶rte augenblicklich auf zu fluchen und schaltete auf Panikgeschrei um als er Nagis Entdeckung sah.  
  
Im Schlamm vor ihnen konnte man deutlich einen riesigen Pfotenabdruck erkennen.  
  
"Was fÃ¼r ein Vieh hinterlÃ¤sst solche Spuren?"  
  
Besorgt betrachtete Brad wie die FÃ¤hrte vom Regen verwaschen wurde, es gab wichtigere Fragen.  
  
"Es war eben erst hier........der Regen hÃ¤tte die..."  
  
Weiter kam er nicht denn Schuldig traf jetzt mit seinem Geschrei den Schmerzpegel, irgendetwas hatte ihn angesprungen  
  
und krallte sich an ihn.  
  
"MACH ES WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEG!"  
  
Wenigstens hatte er den Dialekt abgestellt.  
  
Nagi seufzte und wechselte wieder einen Blick mit Crawford.  
  
"Hallo Farfarello...."  
  
Brad stÃ¼tzte sich keuchend an einem Baum, zwanzig Minuten durch knietiefen Schlamm waden und Koffer tragen war ein echter Hammer.  
  
Er war Assassin, ein trainierter Killer, er war kein verdammter KoffertrÃ¤ger!  
  
Seit 30 Minuten war Farfarello wieder bei ihnen und vor 10 min hatten sie Schus Koffer gefunden.  
  
Alles kleine Zeitrechnungen aber wenn man bedachte das sie seit Ã¼ber einer Stunde unterwegs waren und der Weg immer steiler wurde....  
  
"Ich frag mich wie der Schlamm auf so einer senkrechten..."  
  
"Nagi halt die Klappe!"  
  
Brad fauchte wÃ¼tend in Schus Richtung, immerhin half Nagi beim Tragen und lieÃŸ sich nicht nur aushalten!  
  
FÃ¼r seine 15 Lenze war Naoe recht krÃ¤ftig, er schleppte zwei Koffer mit den Armen und einen mit Telekinese, keiner von denen war sein eigener! Seinen Rucksack hatte Brad Ã¼bernommen, einen laptop und ein paar Klamotten waren nichts gegen Farfs Waffenarsenal!  
  
MÃ¼de warf er einen Blick Ã¼ber die Schulter, der Nebel hatte sich etwas gelichtet und man konnte immerhin erkennen wo man hintrat, der Abgrund zu ihrer Rechten war aber so tief das man das Moor nicht mehr sehen konnte.  
  
Wenigstens hatten sie auch den Wald in dem sie die Spur entdeckt hatten hinter sich gelassen, keine Chance fÃ¼r Verfolger!  
  
Schuldig hatte seine Waffe am Anschlag und wÃ¼rde zur Not sogar ein Reh abknallen (was er ja auch schon hatte!).  
  
"Brad!"  
  
"Was?"  
  
Nagi starrte ihn mit groÃŸen, wÃ¤sserigen Augen an, setzte seinen Dackelblick auf und zeigte auf eien Baumstamm der sich auf trockenem Untergrund befand.  
  
Der groÃŸe weisse Mann seufzte leise, Pause war angesagt!  
  
"Verdammt!"  
  
Schuldigs Fluchen begann langsam an Crawfords Nerven zu nagen, er war es leid stÃ¤ndig den Lehrer zu spielen und ihn zu ermahnen also lieÃŸ er es.  
  
"Ich hab mein Ticket verloren!"  
  
Jetzt wurde er hellhÃ¶rig!  
  
Schuldig und kein RÃ¼ckflugticket?  
  
Nie mehr Heavy Metal, Wienerschnitzel und TÃ¶nungen die sein Badezimmer verschmutzten?  
  
"Brad du sabberst!"  
  
"Hm? Oh, ja genau.."  
  
Den Vorschlag es suchen zu gehen hatte er dem Deu....Ã–sterreicher (*snicker*) nicht zugetraut und als dieser mit einem 'ich hab doch meine Waffe' im Nebel verschwand tauchten in seinem Kopf einige SCHÃ–NE Visionen auf.  
  
"Kaum zu fassen eben hat er noch vor Panik rumgebrÃ¼llt und jetzt...."  
  
"Wir gehen weiter!"  
  
Nagi und Farfarello sahen ihn erschrocken an, das konnte er doch nicht ernst meinen!?  
  
"Schuldig ist erwachsen und es gibt nur einen Weg, er kann uns nicht verfehlen!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Schu lugte vorsichtig um eien Baum, ihm war so als hÃ¤tte er etwas gehÃ¶rt.  
  
Seine Gedanken trieben aber schnell wieder ab als er das Moos unter seinen Fingern fÃ¼hlte, er mochte WÃ¤lder.  
  
Er stand direkt neben dem Weg, hier wuchsen vereinzelt BÃ¤ume und StrÃ¤ucher und es wirkte als hÃ¤tte jemand den Berg aus den Wald heraus gebaut, Ã¼berall wucherten Pflanzen aus den FelswÃ¤nden und Flechten bedeckten groÃŸe Steine und flache Grade.  
  
Bewundernd strich er mit der flachen Hand Ã¼ber einen dieser Felsen, schloÃŸ die Augen ud erinnerte sich an seine Kindheit.  
  
Er war unheimlich gerne wandern gegangen, hatte Pflanzen gesammelt und Tiere beobachtet, die Natur war niemals so schrecklich wie der Mensch deshalb mochte er sie so sehr.  
  
Er war sich hundertprozentig sicher das Brad nicht auf ihn warten wÃ¼rde, er war auch einer von dieser Sorte Mensch denen alles unwichtig war ausser sie selbst, wen interessierte schon ob Klein-Schuschu im Wald erfrohr?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Farfarello, Nagi und Brad hatten inzwischen den Gipfel erreicht, vor ihnen erstreckte sich eine weite Hochebene, sie war grÃ¶ÃŸtenteils mit Gras bedeckt und war fast Baumfrei.  
  
Die Nebelschwaden reichten im HÃ¶chsten Fall an Nagis HÃ¼fte heran und machten keinem von Ihnen Probleme.  
  
Weiter entfernt sah Farfarello einen weiteren Anstieg der diesmal aber sehr kurz war, vermutlich war dies hier der Garten des Hotels das oben auf der eigentlichen Spitze stand.  
  
Ein kalter Schauer jagte Ã¼ber Brads RÃ¼cken, er hatte eine Vision gehabt.  
  
Nebel, Schatten und ein Schrei.  
  
Was immer es war, es gefiel ihm nicht.  
  
"Lasst uns weitergehen!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
LÃ¤chelnd hob Schu den kleinen Umschlag vom schlammigen Boden hoch.  
  
"Da bist du ja!"  
  
Er war dankbar fÃ¼r die Erfindung der Plastikschuber, sein Ticket war trocken und leserlich!  
  
Jetzt wuÃŸte er auch wieder wann er es verloren hatte, hier hatte er das arme Reh abgeknallt das er fÃ¼r einen Werwolf gehalten hatte.  
  
Wirklich dumm von ihm zu denken.......  
  
"Ohmein..."  
  
In Schus Brust verweigerte sein Herz fÃ¼r einen kurzen Augenblick den Dienst.  
  
Vor ihm war ein riesiger Schatten, er beugte sich weit Ã¼ber das von ihm getÃ¶tete Tier und schmatzte laut, sein langes zotteliges Fell hing in allen mÃ¶glichen Richtungen von seinem muskulÃ¶sen Schultern, weisse ZÃ¤hne blitzten auf.  
  
Nach dem Zustand der Beute zu urteilen musste es schon hier gewesen sein als Schuldig um die Ecke gebogen war, warum hatte er es nicht frÃ¼her gesehen?  
  
Wie zur Antwort schob sich eine kleine Nebelbank zwischen sie, gerade als sie die beiden ungleichen Wesen trennte richteten sich goldenen Augen auf Schuldig und es starrte ihm direkt in die Augen.  
  
Der zweiundzwanzig JÃ¤hrige tat prombt genau das das sein Instinkt ihm befohl..............und trat laut schreiend den RÃ¼ckzug an.  
  
"BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crawford wirbelte herum und starrte Ã¼ber den weitlÃ¤ufigen Rasen hinter ihnen.  
  
Sie waren gerade am Ende angekommen als er dachte etwas zu hÃ¶ren, ein Heulen oder ein Schrei er war sich nicht sicher.  
  
Es hatte geklungen als wÃ¤re es sehr weit weg und scheinbar hatte es auch Farfie gehÃ¶rt den er zitterte plÃ¶tzlich wieder wie ein junger Hund.  
  
"Was war das?"  
  
Nagi drÃ¼ckte sich verschreckt an seinen Vorgesetzten heran und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen RÃ¼cken.  
  
Doch das interessierte diesen im Moment nicht, irgendetwas war da draussen, die vorherige Vision wurde immer genauer, in seinem Kopf setzten sich die Puzzelteile zusammen, er erkannte die Steinmaserung neben ihnen und dieser Schrei von eben........sein Blick wanderte zu Boden und er erkannte das der Nebel wieder dichter wurde, die Schwaden hÃ¶her kamen.  
  
Sie waren seltsam dick und man konnte Ã¼ber sie hinwegschauen wie Ã¼ber ein Meer.  
  
Farfarellos Augen weideten sich, da draussen war etwas gerade durch den Nebel gehuscht, leichte Verwirbelungen bestÃ¤tigten seine Sichtung und er krallte sich nun auch an Crawford.  
  
"Lass uns abhauen Brad!"  
  
Wie zur BestÃ¤tigung schoss in genau diesem Augenblick Schuldig um die Ecke.  
  
"HAUT AB HAUT AB ES IST HINTER MIR HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"  
  
Hinter ihm raste ein riesengroÃŸes etwas auf sie zu, goldgelbe Augen funkelten bÃ¶se im Mondlicht.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"  
  
Ihre Starre lÃ¶ste sich augenblicklich als sich direkt vor ihren Nase ein weiteres dieser Monster erhob und sie anknurrte.  
  
Alles was Nagi vor ihrer Flucht von sich geben konnte war ein leises 'ik' und das nÃ¤chste das sie sahen war wie das Wesen von Schuldig umgerannt wurde, scheinbar konnte gar nichts diesen Kerl stoppen!  
  
Da waren sie also, die wahrscheinlich besten Profikiller des Planeten, und flÃ¼chteten laut brÃ¼llend vor einem Monster.  
  
Brad konnte im Moment wirklich nur daran denken wie das Vieh sie in StÃ¼cke reissen und es auch noch genieÃŸen wÃ¼rde, also brÃ¼llt er laut: "FRISS SCHULDIG FRISS SCHULDIG!"  
  
Der wiederrum hatte ein Problem damit und brÃ¼llte noch lauter: "FRISST BRAD FRISST BRAD!"  
  
Farfarello hatte wieder den Turbo eingelegt und war schon weit voran, durch die Nacht hallte: "FRISS GOTT FRISS GOTT!"  
  
Nagi hatte sich an seinen Rucksack festgekrallt und hing damit an Brad, was sein GlÃ¼ck war den so konnte dieser nicht hÃ¶ren wie er: "FRISS ALLE ABER LASS MEINEN COMPUTER ZUFRIEDEN!" kreischte.  
  
WeiÃŸ hÃ¤tte sich totgelacht.  
  
Farfarello war der erste der sich an die schwere HolztÃ¼r krallte und sie mit einem tritt Ã¶ffnete, als nÃ¤chstes zischte Brad in die Dunkelheit der dann allerdings auch noch Schu retten muÃŸte der gegen einen TÃ¼rpfeiler gerannt war.  
  
"BAKA!"  
  
Brad drehte sich im Kreis, hatte sein RÃ¼cken gerade geredet?  
  
"Das ist Nagi...."  
  
Schuldig rappelte sich wankend auf, sie befanden sich in einer Hotellobby, wunderschÃ¶ne Kronleuchter hingen von den hohen Decken.  
  
Ein samtroter Teppich bedeckte den Boden, von den WÃ¤nden lachten diverse Portrais.  
  
Der Check-In lag direkt zwischen den beiden prunkvoll geschmÃ¼ckten Treppen die in den oberen Stock fÃ¼hrten.  
  
"WOW!"  
  
Schuldig hatte noch nie so ein Haus gesehen, um genau zu sein noch nie ausserhalb eines Horrorfilmes.  
  
Missmutig beobachtete er wie Brad Ã¼ber die HolzvertÃ¤felungen der WÃ¤nde strich, er konnte regelrecht sehen das sie bald renovieren wÃ¼rden.  
  
Farfarello seinerseits lugte durch einen TÃ¼rschlitz nach drauÃŸen, von ihren Verfolgern war nichts mehr zu sehen und so lies er erleichtert die TÃ¼r zufallen.  
  
"HERZLICH WILKOMMEN!"  
  
Nur um sofort vor Schreck in Schuldigs Arme zu springen.  
  
"Lass das du Schwuchtel!"  
  
Der Mann der nun hinter dem Check-Inn stand erinnerte Brad ein wenig an Takatori, JETZT war das entgÃ¼ltig ein Horrorurlaub!  
  
"Sie mÃ¼ssen die Gewinner sein!"  
  
"Ja das sind wir! Sollte uns nicht jemand abholen?"  
  
Schuldig stÃ¤mte die Arme in die HÃ¼ften und liess damit den armen Farfie fallen der mit einem Krachen auf dem Boden landete.  
  
"Oh, aber es war jemand dort! DrÃ¼ben bei dem Lift!"  
  
"Lift?"  
  
Brad sah ihn entgeistert an, es gab hier einen Lift?  
  
"Ja er liegt etwa 20 Meter neben dem Forstweg den sie wohl genommen haben? Wir dachten sie wollten lieber einen Spaziergang machen!?"  
  
Schuldig steuerte ein O_o Gesicht bei und verabschiedete sich ohne ein weiteres Wort auf sein Zimmer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MURHARHARHAR Ich quÃ¤l die sÃ¼ssen einfach zu gerne ganz besonders meinen heiÃŸgeliebten Farfie-samaaaaaaaaa!  
  
*knuddelt Farfie Puppe*  
  
Von was sie durch den Wald gejagt wurden?  
  
Wer dieser Takatori-DoppelgÃ¤nger ist?  
  
Wie Schus Zimmer aussieht?  
  
Werdet ihr schon noch erfahren *grin*  
  
Feeeeeeedback, it's Feeeeedback in the Air! 


	3. Alien hurt God

Titel: Dracul  
  
Teil: 3/4 (wahrscheinlich)  
  
Serie: WeiÃŸ Kreuz  
  
Autor: Ney Naoe (Nittle Gasper)  
  
EMail: nittle_gasper@yahoo.de  
  
HP: http://lovemeordie.de.vu  
  
Rating: PG, Serie  
  
Warnungen: Humor, Horror  
  
Beschreibung: Schwarz machen Urlaub am ungemÃ¼tlichsten Ort der Welt  
  
Bemerkungen: Unsere vier Jungs haben es also endlich in ihr Hotel geschafft, sie sind mÃ¼de, geschockt und Farfie hat sein Lieblingsmesser verloren aber im Moment ist ihnen das egal. Schlafen werden sie aber wohl nicht kÃ¶nnen....  
  
Hintergrundmusik: diverse Animetracks (z.B. Steel Angel Kurumi - Kiss [Strange ich weiss O_o])  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Schwarz saÃŸ kollektiv gÃ¤hnend in Brads Zimmer, sie hatten sich nach ein paar Minuten Ruhe hier versammelt da es das grÃ¶ÃŸte der Zimmer war. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen gab es hier auch einen GroÃŸbildfernseher mit Dolby Surround.  
  
Die Couch war aus schwarzem Leder gefertigt und wirkte mehr als nur zu modern fÃ¼r den restlichen MÃ¶belbestand, hÃ¤tte Naoe es nicht besser gewusst hÃ¤tte er geschworen Brad hÃ¤tte sie mitgeschleppt.  
  
Leider nÃ¼tzte das alles nichts wenn man keinen Empfang bekam und so hatten sie auf die Hauseigene DVD-thek zugreifen mÃ¼ssen.  
  
Unangenehmerweise gab es da aber nur Horrorfilme zu leihen.  
  
"Das ist Absicht! Ich sag euch das haben diese Dinger geplant!"  
  
Farfarello lachte kurz irre auf und nuckelte dann weiter an seinem Daumen.  
  
Nagi warf ihm einen verstÃ¶rten Blick zu und drÃ¼ckte auf "Play".  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit erschien auf dem Bildschirm ein bekanntes Logo und Schuldig quitschte erschrocken auf.  
  
"ALIEN? DU HAST ALIEN AUSGELIEHEN?"  
  
NatÃ¼rlich hatte Nagi gewusst das das kommen wÃ¼rde, Schu hatte ein echtes Problem mit dieser Filmreihe....  
  
~~FLASHBACK~  
  
*Schwarz sitzen in ihrem Wohnzimmer und sehen den letzten 'Alien' Teil...nachdem sie sich schon die anderen reingezogen haben*  
  
Schuldig: "Mann das ist echt fade, ich geh schlafen!"  
  
*Schuldig verzieht sich und kaum 5 Minuten spÃ¤ter trabt Farfie ins Zimmer*  
  
Farfie: "Hat jemand meine afrikanische Kampfheuschrecke gesehen?"  
  
Schuldig: *im oberen Stock* "OH MEIN GOTT ES IST EINE KÃ–NIGIN!"  
  
~~FLASHBACK ENDE~  
  
In Brads Gesicht breitete sich ein seeliges Grinsen aus, das waren wirklich tolle Erinnerungen.  
  
Nicht nur weil es ein Bild fÃ¼r GÃ¶tter war zu sehen wie Schu in BÃ¤rchenshorts durchs Haus raste.....mit Kaninchenhausschuhen und einer rose Schlafhaube.....sondern auch weil er an seine Zimmergenossen denken muÃŸte.  
  
Eine Kampfheuschreckenzucht in der GrÃ¶ÃŸe einer Wohnwand....  
  
Der Rotschopf wÃ¼rde nie wieder in sein Zimmer gehen wenn er es nicht durfte!  
  
Oder wie er es auszudrÃ¼cken pflegte: "Ich bin Brad Crawford, ich habe ich die Heuschrecken, ich habe die Macht!"  
  
Nagi drÃ¼ckte kichernd auf 'Film starten' und setzte sich zu seinem Leader.  
  
Schon die Anfangsmusik jagte Schuldig kalte Schauer Ã¼ber den RÃ¼cken, er hatte immer noch AlptrÃ¤ume von diesen Viechern und das sie jeden Abend ein 'Kreisch-Zirp' Konzert veranstalteten....in dem Zimmer direkt neben ihm... machte es nicht gerade besser.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Der Film hatte gerade die beste Stelle erreicht und Brad konnte es kaum mehr erwarten Schuldig mit seinem kleinen "Reisebegleiter" zu schocken als Farfarello plÃ¶tzlich wieder in den Puppy-Modus schaltete und sich zusammenrollte.  
  
"Da...IST..was...AUF DEM..DACH!!"  
  
Das leise Knacken auf dem Dachboden war zwar nicht sehr laut aber eindeutig neu, Schuldig entschied sich ebenfalls fÃ¼r den Notfallplan und wechslete in die FÃ¶tushaltung.....im Sitzen....  
  
Nagi und Brad tauschten einen besorgten Blick, scheinbar waren sie auf sich alleine gestellt.  
  
Brad schob sein preisgekrÃ¶ntes Heuschreckenweibchen (das Hobby scheint ihm zu gefallen was? O.o) zurÃ¼ck in seine Reisebox und  
  
verstaute 'Tiffany' in seiner Reisetasche, er wollte nicht das ihr etwas passierte und da drin hatte sie Nahrung fÃ¼r eine Woche...falls ihm was passieren sollte....man konnte nie wissen!  
  
Nagi versuchte inzwischen erfolglos die DVD auszuschalten, scheinbar war sowohl die Fernbedienung als auch das GerÃ¤t selbst defekt.  
  
Das Knacken direkt Ã¼ber ihnen schwoll plÃ¶tzlich zu einem lauten Rumpeln an und mit einem Keuchen stÃ¼rzte sich alles auf Schuldig.  
  
Der bekam nach zwei Minuten in Farfs Panikgriff, gepaart mit Nagis kleinen, scharfen FingernÃ¤geln in seiner Seite und Brads Griffeln in seinen Haaren keine Luft mehr und warf sich mitsamt Ballast auf den Boden.  
  
"BRAUCHE....*rÃ¶chel* SAUERSTOFF.....*krepier* JETZT!!!"  
  
Nur wiederwillig lies der Oktobus und seine zwei Krakenkollegen los, ein Krachen verwandelte sie aber schnell in KlammerÃ¤ffchen.  
  
Diesmal bekam Brad den WÃ¼rgegriff und die FingernÃ¤gel ab, was den 'furchtlosen Recken' aber nicht stÃ¶rte da er im Moment sowieso mehr an ein paralysiertes Pokemon als an einen Assassin erinnerte.  
  
"WAS WAR DAS!?"  
  
*KNACK*  
  
"OHMEINGOTTWIRWERDENALLESTERBENICHBINZUJUNGZUMSTERBENICHBINERSTSIEBENUNDZWAN ZIGICHHATTENOCHNICHTMALEINENEINZIGENMANNINMEINEMBETT!"  
  
Das war definitiv genau der richtige Satz um Nagi und Farfarello zu entkommen, bevor Brad sich versah klebten sie wieder auf dem Rotschopf.....der fuchtelte als gÃ¤be es kein Morgen mehr....  
  
"ARGH! LUFT!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
20 Minuten und ein paar Mehrsprachige FlÃ¼che von Schu spÃ¤ter hockten Schwarz bibbernd (Stellt euch DAS mal vor O_o) in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes, die DVD lief immer noch und irgendwie schien es das besagte eine Sonderanfertigung war.  
  
Obwohl Teil 1 auf der Silberscheibe stand lief gerade 2.  
  
Das Rumpeln und Knacken hatte aufgehÃ¶rt, dafÃ¼r hÃ¶rte es sich jetzt so an als wÃ¼rden Leute auf dem Dach hin und her rennen.  
  
Brad bildete unfreiwillig die Ausenschicht, Farfarello hatte sich geweigert ihn anzufassen also krallte er sich an ihn.  
  
"GEH.VON.MIR.RUNTER!"  
  
*lautes Rumpeln*  
  
"OH MEIN GOTT BRAD HALT MICH FEST!"  
  
Was auch immer auf dem Dach war, es musste einfach etwas zutiefst bÃ¶ses und abgrÃ¼ndiges sein, es raste hin und her wie ein Besessener  
  
(was es wohl auch war) und hin und wieder heulte es sogar.....zumindest klang es so!  
  
"Ach Scheisse....was solls! Wir sind ausgebildete Killer, wir sind Schwarz verdammt!"  
  
Crawford lÃ¶ste sich von dem Bulg und kramte seinen "Sammy" (Sprich seine Knarre) hervor.  
  
"Los HOCH mit euch!"  
  
Er zielte 'aufmunternt auf die anderen drei: "Wir werden jetzt nachsehen was da los ist und wenns sein muss WENDEN WIR GEWALT AN!"  
  
........man braucht nicht zu erwÃ¤hnen das sich Farfie, Schu und Nagi keinen Millimeter bewegten.  
  
"MEMMEN!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spiderman wÃ¤re vor Neid erblasst.  
  
WÃ¤hrend die drei Memmen eng aneinander gedrÃ¼ckt auf dem Balkon standen und zu ihm hinauf blickten (das dÃ¼rfte selten sein) kraxelte ihr mehr oder weniger furchtloser AnfÃ¼hrer ein Pflanzengitter hinauf.  
  
Farfarello stellte mit einem bibbern fest das die Pflanzen tot waren, der Nebel immer dichter wurde und der LÃ¤rm auf dem Dach aufgehÃ¶rt hatte. Er war bereit zu rennen und die anderen stehen zu lassen falls nÃ¶tig.....  
  
Schuldig warf ihn einen kurzen Blick zu und versank dann wieder in seinen FluchtplÃ¤nen, wenn er Nagi Ã¼ber das GelÃ¤nder warf wÃ¼rde er vielleicht entkommen kÃ¶nnen....  
  
Der dachte im Moment nur daran ob Crawford ok war, aber es ging ihm hauptsÃ¤chlich darum das er mit 'FÃ¶tus-Haltung-Schu' und 'Puppydoggy-Farfie' keinerlei Chancen auf Ãœberleben hatte, seine Zukunftsgarantie versuchte gerade  
  
seinen angehenden Bierbauch Ã¼ber die Dachkante zu schwingen.  
  
Brad, der ahnte was in ihren kleinen versauten Hirnen vorging schenkte ihnen einen 'Aya-Fujimiya-Sushi-Deathglare' und zog sich nach oben.  
  
Die Dachziegel glitzernden schwarz im Mondlicht, das hiess soviel man von ihnen sehen konnte und soweit das Licht durch den Hochnebel drang, die Taschenlampe die er mitgenommen hatte war auch keine GroÃŸartige Hilfe.  
  
"KANNST DU WAS SEHEN?"  
  
Crawford bekam einen halben Herzinfarkt, da starrte man angespannt ins dunkle Nichts und dann brÃ¼llte einem ein Ire in die Ohren.  
  
"Wie zum Teufel bist du hier raufgekommen?"  
  
Nagi schwebte bis zur Nase nach oben und setzte einen hilflosen Blick auf.  
  
"Ok Frage erledigt...."  
  
Scheinbar hatte Farfie die Sache von vorhin schon vergessen, er krallte sich an Brads RÃ¼cken und machte jedem Koalababy konkurenz.  
  
"Siehst du was?"  
  
"Nein"  
  
"Siehst du was?" *Ã¼ber Schulter lug*  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Siehst du was?" *chibified Farfie*  
  
"NEIN VERDAMMTE ****** *******!!!!"  
  
"Brad....."  
  
"WAS?"  
  
"Da ist was..."  
  
Und das war der Punkt an dem Brad zum Chibi wurde und rannte wie Satan persÃ¶nlich, er hatte keine Ahnung was Farfie gesehen hatte und ob dieser Ã¼berleben wÃ¼rde und HÃ–LLE es war im SOWAS von EGAL!  
  
"AUS DEM WEEEEEEEEEEEEEG!"  
  
Schuldig und Nagi schossen ins Zimmer zurÃ¼ck und knallten in Windeseile die DoppeltÃ¼r zu, selbst Brads panisches Kratzen stÃ¶rte sie nicht.  
  
"LasstmichreinLasstmichreinLasstmichrein!"  
  
"Keine Homos und Monster!"  
  
"ICH BIN NICHT SCHWUL!"  
  
Und um sienen Worten nachdruck zu verleihen (und weil er PANIK hatte)  
  
sprang der stolze Leader durch eine Scheibe und zoomte unter das Bett....wo schon die beiden anderen Geiseln der Panik auf ihn warteten....  
  
WÃ¤hrend die drei mit ihren leben abrechneten stieg etwas durch das kaputte Fenster ein, man konnte die Schritte hÃ¶ren, leises Keuchen hallte an den WÃ¤nden ab.  
  
"Brad du Bastard, konntest du nicht einfach sterben wie ein Mann?"  
  
"Schnauze Schuldig!"  
  
Als sich das Bett plÃ¶tzlich hob und alle aufschrien starrten sie auf.......WeiÃŸ?  
  
"ARGH! ES HAT IHRE GESTALT ANGENOMMEN RETTE SICH WER KANN Ã–STERREICHER UND CHIBIS ZUERST!"  
  
"ICH BIN KEIN CHIBI!" -- Das kam von zwei der Anwesenden (Gewohnheit was Omi?)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So das ist jetzt also Teil drei, sollte ich es nicht schaffen bis Mittwoch den 4ten zu schreiben dauert es vermutlich noch etwas bis ihr den kriegt, denn ab eben diesen Tag hab ich wiedermal keinen Internetzugang.  
  
Auf jeden Fall habt ihr hier mal euren lÃ¤ngeren Teil, der letzte wird wohl auch diese LÃ¤nge erreichen (oder mehr) :)  
  
Auf die Idee mit den Schritten auf den Dach kam ich weil ich das hier jede Nacht ertragen darf (und ich weiÃŸ nichtmal was das verursacht....Verbesserung: ich will es gar nicht wissen!)  
  
Und ja ich hab WeiÃŸ doch wieder eingebaut, konnte nicht wiederstehen sorry *lol*  
  
Feedback fÃ¼r jemanden ohne Internetzugang. 


	4. Ite

Titel: Dracul  
Teil: 4/4   
Serie: Weiß Kreuz  
Autor: Ney Naoe (Nittle Gasper)  
EMail: nittle_gasper@yahoo.de  
HP: http://lovemeordie.de.vu  
Rating: PG, Serie  
Warnungen: Humor, Horror, Shounen-Ai (strange Pairings)  
Beschreibung: Schwarz machen Urlaub am ungemütlichsten Ort der Welt  
Bemerkungen: Kaum zu glauben aber sie sind wieder da, die unerschrockensten, perfektesten.....ok die grössten Memmen der Weltgeschichte, auch bekannt als SCHWARZ!  
Endlich hab ich das Ende geschafft, was sonst bei meinen Fanfics fast zu kurz kommt *lol*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Könnt ihr jetzt bitte aufhören zu flennen ihr Weicheier!?"  
Abyssian sah aus als würde er gleich vor Wut platzen, erst bekamen sie eine Einladung zu kostenlosen Ferien - dann landeten sie in einem Lift der ABSOLUT nicht dem Sicherheitsstandarts entsprach - wurden in dem selbigen von einem Killervogel attackiert und dann schreckte man sie um diese Zeit aus den Betten!  
Das heisst drei von ihnen denn von Hidaka fehlte jede Spur!  
"WAS HABT IHR MIT MEINEM KENKEN GEMACHT IHR SCHWEINE!?"  
"Yotan....."  
"YOTAN MICH NICHT MEIN KEEEEEEENKEEEEEEEEEN!"   
Ok jetzt reichte es auch Brad Crawford, er wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln (*ROFL*) und verpasste seinen in Panik brüllenden Kollegen jeweils eine Ohrfeige.  
"Er hat Recht, das sind WEISS verdammt, keine Geister! Reisst euch zusammen ihr zwei Heulsussen!"  
Schuldig schenkte ihm einen sauren Blick und sniffelte ein 'alter Bock' in Nagis Nacken.  
Sobald den beiden aber klar wurde das sie sich gerade umarmten schossen sie auseinander wie gleichpolige Magneten.  
Nagi + Schu: "SCHWUCHTEL!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gut eine halbe Stunde saßen sie jetzt zu sechst in dem plötzlich so kleinen Raum und starrten auf die Fenster.  
Stand der Dinge: Ken war verschwunden, und zwar vollkommen lautlos aus seinem Zimmer in dem es aussah als hätte man eine Schlacht darin abgehalten, Farf war auf dem Dach verschwunden als sich Brad heldenhaft in den Abgrund stürtzte (aka abgehauen ist).  
Yohji schniffte vor Verzweiflung um das Verschwinden seines Kenkens und Aya und Omi teilten trotz dieser Situation zweideutige Blicke.  
Schwarz war, um es kurz zu sagen, nicht erfreut mit den Aktivitäten ihrer Zimmergenossen, Nagi und Schu hatten zwei Meter Abstand zwischen sie und Weiss gebracht, Brad 'tröstete' Yohji (also machte sich an ihn ran....).  
  
"Können wir jetzt endlich was unternehmen?"  
Schuldig legte den Kopf in den Nacken.  
"Es macht mich krank hier rumzusitzen und warten zu müssen!"  
Aya wollte gerade dazu ansetzen ihm zum 300 000 mal zu erklären das sie bis zum Morgen warten sollten da man jetzt sowieso nichts sehen konnte als der Lärm auf dem Dach wieder losbrach und endgültig der Strom ausfiel.  
"AAAIIIIIYYYEEEHHH!"  
"Nagi du Memme!"  
"HE DAS WAR BRAD!"  
Die Glühbirnen flackerten nochmal kurz auf und zerplatzten dann laut in den Fassungen.  
Zweieinhalb Sekunden später klebten wieder alle auf Schuldig der sich gar nicht mehr die Mühe machte zu atmen, brachte ja doch nichts.  
"W--Was ww---war d-d-das?"  
"Bbbblitzschlag---"  
Aya 'the Iceman' Fujimiya starrte mit riesigen Augen zum offenen Fenster, er wurde prombt noch blasser als sonst (geht das überhaupt?) und fiel mit einem Seufzer in Ohnmacht.  
  
Die restlichen 5 Schweinchen....äh Assassins drehten sich langsam um.....und sahen.....nichts!?  
"Mann was ist das denn für n Spastie?"  
Nagi kickte Aya in die Seite, gegen den waren sie ja Superhelden!  
"HE hör auf damit! Ayan ist eben sensibel!"  
Omi umarmte den K.O.-Gänger und legte seinen Kopf auf ein Kissen.  
"Wenn du ihm jetzt auch noch einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss gibst muss ich kotzen!"  
"GROOOOAAAAAR!"  
"Oh.....das ist nicht gut......."  
"GRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!"  
Brads einzige Hoffnung war das Farfie zurückgekommen war und sauer auf ihn war, denn wenn er das nicht war hatten sie ein echtes Problem.  
  
Es war NICHT Farfie, und es war leider auch definitiv NICHT Kenken Hidaka.  
Es war einer der bewollten Asthäxler der Schuldig durch den Wald gehetzt hatte, um genau zu sein der selbe.  
Zwischen seinen Zähnen hingen immer noch ein paar vereinzelte rote Haare die er Schu ausgerupft hatte.  
"a-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha.....uhm....Hi?"  
"GRRRUUUUUUAAR!"  
Und mit diesem Brüllen verabschiedete sich auch Brad ins Lala-Blümchenland.  
Natürlich könnte es auch am Mundgeruch des Monsters gelegen haben oder das es ihm so nahe gewesen war das seine Haare beim Brüllen wehten, Tatsache war das er nicht mehr als Retter zur Verfügung stand..........und das hiess für Nagi das er nur mehr Schu   
hatte........ 'Fötushaltung-Schu' und die zwei Tucken!  
Also rannte er ohne die Tür zu öffnen aus dem Raum.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH MOOOOOOOOOOONSTER!"  
Was ihm die drei Verbliebenen augenblicklich gleich taten...........  
  
Ihre Flucht fand ein jehes Ende als Yohji und Schu sich an einer doppeltürigen Glastür ausser Gefecht setzten, Nagi über seine eigenen Füsse stolperte und mit Omi, an den er sich festgekrallt hatte, die nächste Treppe hinunter rollte.  
Das Biest war nicht mehr zu sehen, nicht einmal ein leises Knacken erinnerte an seine Anwesenheit.  
Schuldig und Yotan wankten mehr oder weniger sicher zu den beiden Jüngeren die noch immer in einem Knäul am Ende der großen Wendeltreppe lagen.  
Als aus Brads Zimmer ein ohrenbetäubendes Grollen kam schossen aber auch die sofort in die Höhe.  
"AYAN!"  
Omi wuchs regelrecht über sich hinaus und versuchte sie die Treppe hinaufzukämpfen, sein Lover war in gefahr und HÖLLE immerhin war er ein Killer! Leider wurde auf dem Aufstieg nichts weil sein Bein noch immer irgendwie an Nagi hing und dieser sich an einem Treppenabsatz krallte: "NEINNEINNEINNEINNEINNEINNEINNEINNEINNEINNEIN!"  
Als besagtes Grollen ein Gesicht bekam und das Hunde-ding aus dem Zimmer gallopierte machte auch 'mighty-Omi' eine volle Kehrtwende und drückte auf den gashebel. Was interessierte ihn Aya? Der sollte doch bleiben wo der Pfeffer wuchs,   
er war noch jung er konnte soviele Kerle haben wie er wollte!  
nagi erinnerte die Szene stark an ihre Ankunft in diesem Hotel gestern war er von Brad befördert worden   
und jetzt schleifte ihn Omi durch die Eingangshalle.  
Der Wer...staubsauger? blieb ihnen immer direkt an den Fersen und Nagi hoffte inständig das der Hacken an dem er hing auch noch eine Weile hielt....was er natürlich nicht machte.  
Naoe legte also eine rollende Vollbremsung hin - das Gute an der Sache war das der Wolf über ihn stolperte und mit dem Kopf im Geweih eines ausgestopften Hirsches hängen blieb, die schlechte war das Nagi ko war und Yotan auch über ihn stolperte.  
Da warens nur mehr zwei.........Schu und Omi sprinteten so schnell sie ihre Designer-Schuhe bzw. Billig-Skater tragen konnten zur Küche.  
Der Hotelbesitzer war gerade mit Kochen beschäftigt als die zwei ins Zimmer platzten.  
"Oh was ist denn passiert? Sind ihre Zimmer nicht in Ordnung die Herren?"  
  
Alles was Schuldig und Omi herausbrachten war ein unverständliches Gemisch aus 'Monster' 'Panik' 'KO' und 'Hilfe'.  
"So beruhigen sie sich doch, hier essen sie etwas von dem Guten Eintopf den ich gerade gemacht habe!"  
Irgendwie war den beiden nicht nach Essen zumute aber der Mann bestand darauf das sie sich setzten.  
Das Biest war ja auch nicht mehr zu hören und vielleicht waren sie ja doch sicher in seiner Nähe.  
Lächelnd setzte er den beiden je einen Teller vor die Nase.  
Es sah nicht schlecht aus, wirklich nicht.  
Omi konnte einige Sachen sogar noch identifizieren, Kartoffeln, Fleisch, Möhren....  
"Essen sie doch, das Fleisch ist ganz frisch!"  
...Erbsen...eine...Augenklappe?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AAAAAARGH!"  
Schwarz und Weiss fuhren schweissgebadet in ihren Betten hoch.  
Sie waren Zuhause, in ihren Wohnungen und Zimmern, sicher und warm.  
Das war der mit Abstand wahnsinigste Alptraum gewesen den sie jemals gehabt hatten.  
Aus sieben Mündern kam gleichzeitig:  
"Verdammt ich wünschte Schuldig würde seine Scheiss-Alpträume alleine ausleben!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MUAHAHAHAH Eigentlich war ja ein anderes Ende geplant aber die Idee war einfach ZU gut!  
Wie alle gemerkt haben ist mein Internet wieder weg und ich sitz auf dem Trockenen!  
Danke erstmal an Klopfer der mir diesen Teil hochgeladen hat, bist mein Liebling Süsser   
(platonisch gemeint, Nekoli, musst mich nicht umbringen!)!  
Ich widme diese Fanfic Oni-chan (die immer die aufbauensten Kommentare auf Lager hat) und der lieben Sal-chan *KNUDDEL*.  
Hoffe sie gefällt euch!  
  
Fiiiidbäck! 


End file.
